Crossroads
by castle107
Summary: Kicks return to MellowBrooke. He is living his dream except he wants something that seems difficult for him to have. My English is not 100%. Please Review and let me know if I should quit now or continue. Much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Kick returns to Mellowbrook a celebrity… Doing the thing that he loves most.. Being a DAREDEVIL.

The Buttowski's decided to throw him a welcome home party and invited the entire town, He was accustomed to the celeb status, screaming fans, hot girls, etc. He just thought that coming home would be all about family and friends not that Kick didn't appreciate it. He had his mind set on a quiet vacation.

He hung out with Gunther during most of the party. Even though they chose different paths after High school, it was as if nothing had ever changed in their friendship. He met all of his classmates from school, and like Gunther, mostly married and settled into family life. Gunther and Jackie were happily married and had 2 kids. Jackie was still the same Wacky Jacky he knew from back in the day and Gunther was still crazy about her. "Hey Kick, so when are you going to finally settle down? Has anyone captured your heart yet?" Jackie asked him. Kick dropped his head and smiled and nodded, "No not yet Jackie, but if did have someone special you'd be the first to know. Second to Gunther off course" Kick replied. Kick realized that he's missing out on a lot. "I need to get out of here and clear my head", Kick told Gunther and like the good old days, Gunther covered for Kick by distracting by his "milk and feather" entertainment which he took a gulp of milk and stripped off his shirt and tickled himself with the feather and squirted the milk on everyone.

Kick managed to sneak out unnoticed and decided to take Ol' Blue out for a ride. He closed his eyes, inhaling the cool air before taking off down the street. There was only one place that Kick could find solace and that was Widow makers Peak. He made his way to the once most Awesome place and he was surprised to find that it was turned into a teenage make-out spot. Kick had a hard time trying to pick his jaw off the floor. "What's going on here?" Kicked asked himself as he made his way to the edge. "This is unbelievable" he mumbled as he turned to walk away. He passed a sign that read Lovers Peak and he almost cried at the horror. "I know I had the same reaction when I first saw it as well" said a very familiar voice that came from behind the sign. Kicked couldn't quite recognize the voice and turned around to find a beautiful women emerging from behind the sign. "Scarlet, Scarlet Rossetti?" Kick called out. "In the flesh" came her reply. "It's good to see you Kick", she said. Kick couldn't help but stare at Scarlet, scanning her, from her black hair, big gorgeous eyes down to her… "Kick, Kick" she called out to him. "Wow, I mean yeah, yeah you too", Kick replied. He greeted her with a hug. "So Scarlet, how have you been? And what are you doing here in Mellowbrook? "I'm doing great actually, well I'm now an Executive producer in a Hollywood movie called The Return of the Rock, Staring Rock Callahan" she said proudly. "Wow, I heard about Rock Callahan's return. That's Awesome" said Kick. "But that still didn't answer my question, what are you doing here in Mellowbrook? Kicked smiled then asked. "Well this was one of my favorite stunt scenes ever and I wanted to include it as a feature in the film and to my surprise Lovers Peak" she gestured towards the sign. "I just can't believe this" said Kick as he knocked the sign over. "Tell me about it" said Scarlet.

The two stood there staring at the bottom of widow maker's peak in silence until Kick took a deep breath and broke the silence. "So ….Are you here alone" Kicked asked as he stared at the sky. "No, actually I'm here with my husband, we've been married for 2 years now and I have a son" she smiled and removed a picture from her wallet to show Kick. "His name is Christopher" she said as she handed it to Kick.

"Cute Kid takes after his mother" replied Kick. "Thanks Kick" as she blushed.

"Time sure flies when you don't pay attention, doesn't it?" said Kicked. "It sure does, speaking of which, I have to get going, Chris is probably wondering were his mama is" she said as she turned to walk away. "Atleast it wasn't a total bust coming to Mellowbrook after all" she said as she walked towards her car. "And why's that?" came Kicks reply. "I got to see you" she smiled and hugged him. "It was good to see you again Kick" She said as she jumped into her car. "You too Scarlet" he replied. "Maybe we'll meet in LA sometime; you know when I produce your next big movie" she said as she drove off.

Kick leaned against the tree, still awestruck by Scarlet thought again to himself about settling down. "I'm not getting any younger but I want to be someone who wants me for me and not my status" he thought out loud. He dropped ol' blue and made his way back home knowing that Gunther couldn't hold the crowd this long. He smiled to himself and made his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Kick returned to the party to find Gunther wowing the crowd with his impersonations. He made his way to the beverage table to grab a cheetah chug. He popped a can and downed it quenching his thirst. "Hmmmm nothing beats a Cheetah Chug" Kicked whispered. "I think I'm gonna call it a night" Kicked said as he walked up to his mum. "So soon" she asked as she checked her watch only to realize that it was infact rather late. "Well I guess we'd rather join you, Herald, Honey I think it's time we left" she called out after Herald. They said their goodbyes and left.

"So Kick, honey, any beautiful young lady caught your attention yet?" Honey asked Kick. Kicked smiled and replied "With the way career is going, I haven't even noticed". "But honey, if you don't find that someone special now, God knows what's going to happen. What I mean is Kick, that you are not getting any younger you know. And I know that deep down in your heart you know it too" she said sympathetically. "I know mum, but I want someone to love me for me and not the fame and money! It's not easy to find someone like that" said Kick as he picked up his pace and made his way home. Herald and Honey watched him as he walked away. "Oh my poor boy" she cooed, she heard sniffling behind her. She turned around "Herald say something!" she spoke "I'm not crying I just have something in my eye" he said. "He is a big boy, he can handle himself. Who knows, he may find love like ours right here in Mellowbrook" he said. "Well we will just have to wait and see" she said as they held each other and watched him disappear around the corner.

The next day Kick got up and had breakfast with his parents. They enjoyed the conversation about Brianna's latest pageant win and her engagement and Brad's promotion and they also received news that he and his wife Cindy were expecting their second child. Kick spoke about his latest stunts and possibly and another blockbuster movie in the near future. When they completed their meals, Kicked excused himself and left. He decided to ride his Superbike up to the mall. He called Gunther and asked him to meet him there. He put on his glasses and took off and within mere minutes he reached the mall. He tried to blend into the crowd not wanting the attention. He made his way to the theater bought two tickets. He found his seats at the far left but unfortunately he couldn't back row seats, he had to settle for the second last row. He was abit annoyed that he had someone seated behind him. He put on his cap and laid low and waited for Gunther to arrive. There were a handful of people entering the theater. He paid no attention to the chattering pair of women that made their way to the back row, to his annoyance. He would have asked them to swap but then he would have blown his cover, he couldn't risk it. He waited for Gunther anxiously but he was nowhere to be seen as the movie was about to start his phone buzzed, a text message from Gunther

**_G: Hey Kick .. Sorry but Alice just stuck a coin up her nose and I'm on my way to the ER. _**

**_K: That doesn't too sound good, Ok I'll be there ASAP. _**

**_G: Thanks Kick. _**

Kick knows that Alice is all that matters right now so he had to be there for his friends. He tried to leave without causing a commotion. He made his way past the entire row by crouching and apologizing. He finally made his way to the door only to have it slammed into his face. Kicked was now on his butt and holding his forehead. He didn't notice a certain young blonde apologizing. He got up and looked around to see if anyone noticed him, to his surprise, everyone was focused on the movie. "Sorry mister, I'm really sorry, I didn't see you" came the young womens response. Kick turned around and said "don't worry about it" as he put his shades back on and tried to make his exit only to be blocked by the young blonde. "Hey I know you, you're Clarence Buttowski, I live a few blocks down from your house" she said. "Yeah, Yeah I am, wait a sec, how do you know my real name? Everyone calls me Kick!" said Kick who was now curious. He looked at the girl carefully, she didn't seem older than 18, that's for sure, she's blonde, ponytail, pointy nose and tall. "OMG where's my manners, I'm Alexis Perkins" she said. "No that's…..this can't be right" Kick thought to himself. Kick's jaw was now on the floor. "I'm sorry but did you say Perkins?" Kick asked. "Yes, Yes I did" she replied. "Wow" That was all Kick could say. "Look I'm really sorry can I do anything to make it up to you?" she asked. "Hmmmm lets see, buy me a Cheetah Chug and you have yourself a deal" said Kick. He wanted to know more about Alexis Perkins and could she be? "Sure but I'm meeting my aunt for lunch aswel so would you mind if she joined us?" she asked. "Sure that's not a problem as long as you guys not mention my name out loud, I'm trying to keep a low profile here" Kick smiled and replied. "That's awesome and don't worry my secrets safe with me" she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Kick and Alexis made their way to the food court. "You find us seats and I'll get us something to drink" Alexis said as she walked away towards the beverages before Kick could protest. He was uncomfortable with a girl is treating him to a drink and not the other way around. He found a secluded table at the back and waited for Alexis to return. Kick was busy sending Gunther a text message saying he will be delayed and hadn't notice Alexis place his drink in front of him and made her way to her seat. They chatted mostly about Kicks career and she even asked him for his autograph. "So how old are you? If you don't mind me asking" he asked. "Well I'll be turning 16 this weekend. My mum decided to throw me a huge party at the country club this Saturday, which is why my aunt will be dropping in from New York today" she replied. "You should come, everyone will love to meet my new friend" she smiled. "I'd love to" he said hesitantly. "But the country club is just not my scene, if you know what I mean" he said. "I understand totally, I didn't want to either but my mom can be really pushy sometimes" she said. Kick thought more about Kendal and compared her to Alexis, they are complete opposites. He took a sip of his Cheetah Chug and smiled and asked, "How did you know that this is the only thing I like?" "Well it no secret, I read about you online all the time. Sometimes I wish I could be exactly like you" she said as she looked him in the eye. "You mean famous?" he asked. "No, I mean a stuntwomen or a daredevil" she said. Kicks jaw dropped to the floor. "What? What did I say? Is there something on my face?" she asked now stunned at Kicks reaction. "No, it's just that I've known your family since I was little and they are a bunch of bookworms, No offence" he said. "None taken. I know what you mean. But my mom forbids me to even think about it. She doesn't even know I've been down Widow Makers Peak." She said proudly. "Figures" he remarked as he rolled his eyes. "She says there's no future for such acts. Aaarg sometimes I just want to scream" she said now frustrated. "But surprisingly my aunt has been supportive of my dreams. We're pretty close you know" she smiled. This caught Kicks attention. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah she is. She's awesome. Even though she lives in New York she's really down to earth" she said. Kick was intrigued by her aunt. They continued talking about the life of a daredevil and he told her about Scarlet. He told her how he met her back when he younger and how she moved on to do great things in Hollywood. She was drawn to his every word. He took another sip of his drink and told her "Nothing beats a Cheetah Chug". "I beg to differ, it's made from real cheetah sweat you know which is utterly repulsive" came a voice from behind him. Kick looked up and thought "Can it be? Kick turned around and found one Kendall Perkins sipping a…. "But it doesn't taste all that bad…mmm" was Kendall's response. Alexis got up and hugged her aunt and introduced Kick. "Kendall?" Kick now gob smacked. "Hello Clarence" came her reply "Well it's nice to see you too" she said. "Some things just never change hey Clarence?" she asked. I'm just surprised that's all" he said sincerely. "It's great to see you" he said now smiling. "And by the way, you are the second person to call me Clarence since High School" he replied now laughing. "Your niece here beat you to it. I guess some things really don't change" he said wiggling his eyebrows. "Guess not" she said smiling. "So how have you been Kendal?" she asked. "I'm well thanks as you can see. Just flew in from NY for Alexis' birthday, who you've already met." she said now looking at Alexis. They sat together and ended up talking for hours and eventually having lunch as well. "It was nice to see you Kick and thanks for watching out for my niece" she said sincerely. "You're welcome" he said. "Come on Lex, Lets get going, your mother's probably going crazy." She said. Alexis nodded and they said there goodbyes. Kick watched as Kendal left. There's something different about her now, she's definitely changed! He stared at her as she walked towards the exit. She wore a deep blue skinny fit jean, a loose white top, her hair tied into a high ponytail and high-heeled boots. She was definitely hotter than anyone he's seen in Mellowbrook he thought. "Wait sec, this is Kendal Perkins, snob queen! But a hot, less snobbish version. Pull yourself together Kick. Get your head out of the gutter" he mumbled to himself. He made his way out of the mall and to the ER where Alice still had that coin up her nose. He mounted his bike and took off. Kendal watched as she waited for Alexis to return from the nearby boutique. "When did you get so hot Kick? You have grown since the last time saw you. Black hair to match your eyes. Your smile." She mumbled. "So you like him!" Alexis asked Kendal, who now looked like a kid at Christmas. "What the.. Lex when did you get here?" she asked now blushing. "That's not the point, now tell me everything" she said. "It was a long time ago, Kick and I shared our kiss together, which I doubt he even remembers. Plus I had a huge crush on him which I never revealed to anyone until now." She said. "Wow this is awesome. Don't worry your secrets safe with me besides you'll have plenty time to talk to him this weekend" she said smiling hard. "What do you mean?" she asked curiously. "I've invited him to my party on Saturday." She said. "That's not his type of event" she said as she laughed out loud. "Hey that's exactly what he said. How well do you know Kick?" she demanded. Kendal's smile faded fast. "Lets go home" she avoided the question. "This is not over" she said. As they drove off to the suburbs.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay… So here goes

Kick met Gunther and Jackie at the ER. Alice was ready for discharge, happily smiling and sucking on a lollipop. "Hey guys, hey Ally, how ya doin'?" Kick asked. "I'm doin' ok, the doctor says I'll be ok and he.. he gave me this!" she said holding the lollipop to Kicks face. "That's great news" he smiled. "So how was the movie Kick? I bet it was awesome" Gunther said disappointedly. "Actually the funniest thing happened" Kick replied. He explained what at happened to Gunther and told him about Alexis and who she was and how he and Kendal actually got along. Gunther now, almost breaking out in a fit of giggles at Kicks. "What, what's wrong? Is there something on my face? Kick asked. "Oh my word, Kick you have the hots for Kendal." He broke out in laughter. "What? That's ridiculous!" Kick said trying to defend himself and failing miserably. "Just admit it Kick" Gunther demanded. "Well she has changed, a lot, she's sexy" he began. Gunther tried to pick his jaw off the floor. "Kick, I've never heard to talk about another girl like that before" Gunther stated. "No one has ever made me feel this way before, apart from Scarlet and you know how that turned out." Kick said. "So what are you gonna do about it Kick?" he asked. "I don't know Gunther" he sighed. "Is she seeing anyone?" "I don't think so" he replied. "I doubt that she even remembers our first kiss in the theater and our second kiss when we tried to hide from Ronaldo" he said half heartedly. Gunther choked on his coffee. "You did what?" he asked in horror. "Huh nothing" Kick tried to hide what he had just confessed. "Don't you lie to me Kick Buttowski!" he demanded. "Ok fine we kissed, twice" he confessed. "Well I like said it was a long time ago" he said. "But Kick it wouldn't hurt to hang out with her while you're in town or better yet ask her out" Gunther said. Kick laughed, "you know she'll never do it right." "But it wouldn't hurt to try right?" Gunther asked. "Actually it would. I don't think my ego could take a blow like that" Kick said. "Ego or heart?" Gunther asked with a smile. "You decide" Kick replied. Kick said goodbye to his friends and made his way home. Gunther asked Jackie to help arrange a romantic date for a couple but not telling who the couple was yet. He had a plan to get Kick and Kendal together with the help of Alexis. Luckily for Gunther, Alexis was a regular at Battlesnax, which he purposely forgot to mention to Kick.

The next day Alexis made her way to Battlesnax and sat at her regular table. Gunther seized the opportunity to quiz her about her aunt. "So Lex, how have you been? And how are the plans for your sweet 16th coming along?" Gunther asked. "Hey Gunther, I'm great thanks. My aunt is in town so things have eased up on me." She replied gleefully. "That's great news" he said. He took her order and turned to leave when she called out to Gunther. "Hey Gunther can ask you something personal?" "Sure Lex anything for my best customer" he said. "How well did you know Kick and Kendal back in school?" she asked. Gunther knew exactly where this was heading. "They where not exactly friends, but they had their moments. Why do you ask?" he asked. "Well you see, I think there's more to those two than I think. I think my aunt Kendal has deep feelings for him and I was wondering if he's the reason she has never been a serious relationship" she said now concerned. "I know I'm too young to know about this but, I love my aunt very much and I saw her reaction to Kick yesterday. That was not **nothing**!" she said. Gunther looked at the girl and could see genuine love and concern. "The funny thing is, I spoke to Kick last night and he was definitely taken aback by her and he couldn't deny that he had feelings for her as well" Gunther replied. "I've asked him to ask her out but he's afraid she'll turn him down." He said. "So we'll have to get them together without them knowing so they can talk it out. What do say Gunther? Are you in?" she asked. "You bet your goldfish I'm in, but we have to tell Jackie as well. She could be really useful." He smiled and accepted her proposal. Gunther and Alexis filled Jackie in on their plan and they set their plan into motion.

Later that day….

"Aunt K, there's a delivery for you." Alexis yelled. "For me?" Kendal asked. She came down in her pjs and signed for the delivery. It was a box covered in white with a gold bow. "Hmm elegant" she murmured. "Open it up already" Alexis moaned. When she opened it up she found a pair of roses. A red rose and white rose. And underneath them was a card that read: I'll be at Lovers Peak alone tonight 8pm sharp. Bring your choice of rose". She removed the rose and inhaled the scent of it. Somehow it had a hint of cologne and not just any cologne; it was the same scent she got from Kick yesterday! "Wait a second, this must be a joke! And it has Kick written all over. Wait 'til I get my hand on him" she said angrily. "That's impossible! I saw Kick and Gunther leave this morning from the Battlesnax. I heard them say something about going to a monster truck rally." Alexis defended. "Then who else can it be?" Kendal wondered. "Well you are just going to have to find out now, aren't you?" she demanded. "But" Kendal tried to object but to no avail. Alexis was not taking no for an answer. She reluctantly agreed.

Gunther received a text from Jackie telling him that Kendal fell for it. Now it was his time to get Kick. "Hey Kick how about we go up to the Widow makers peak tonight and chill under the stars and have a few drinks like old times. It's closed to the public every Fridays so we'll have it all to ourselves. So Watcha say?" "Hmmm… I've got nothing better to do anyways, so yeah" Kick said. "How does 8 sound? It gives me enough time to help Jackie with the kids." Gunther asked. "Sure, I'm good for 8." Kick replied. "Then it's set" Gunther said excitedly.

Next chapter will be the "date"


	5. Chapter 5

"I think you should wear the red dress with your red pumps" Alexis suggested. "Wow now I'm taking fashion advice from a 15-year-old." Kendall said mockingly. "Come on Aunt K, you know that would gorgeous on you!" she stated. "Yeah well I'm going on a blind date, the last thing I want to do is wear this dress and Emo kid shows up" she said in disgust. "Who's Emo kid?" Alexis asked. "Just someone I knew from school." She said in defeat. "Aunt K, are you disappointed that it's not… say a certain daredevil that's in Mellowbrooke for the summer?" she asked curiously. Kendall sighed loudly and sat on the edge of her bed, "What if I am? What does that make me?" she asked. "I don't know, but you'll never know until you put yourself out there aunt K." she said. "When did you grow so wise?" she smiled at Alexis and gave her a bear hug. "God, I've missed you ." She whispered. " I've missed you too" she said. They sat like that for a few moments. Until Alexis reminded her that she had a date to get ready for.

It was almost 7:30 and Kendall left for W.M peak. Alexis escorted her half way there and decided that was the furthest she'd go. She wished Kendall luck, knowing that she would need it.

Kick made his way to W.M peak around 7:30, he thought that it would be best to view his beloved W.M peak alone and reminisce. He looked at his watch 7:45, he turned to relax on his dads vintage Harley that he gave him as a birthday gift. He heard someone making their way towards him. Thinking it was Gunther, he got up off the bike and reached for a torch and pointed it towards the road knowing Gunther would trip over his own foot. "Thanks" came a sweet voice. Kick dropped the torch to the ground when he saw Kendal in her knee-high red dress, red pumps, and her hair tied into a high ponytail and carrying a pair of roses. Kick was awestruck. When Kendal realized that it was Kick she couldn't move. Frozen as their eyes locked. She looked at Kick, who was wearing a leather jacket, black jeans and simple white t-shirt but yet he still looked so irresistible. "Hey Kendal, what are you doing here alone at this hour?" Kick was the first to break the silence. "I could ask you the same thing?" she responded. "Ladies first" he smirked. She gave him an eye roll, "I was asked to come here on a…. Yeah I was asked to meet someone here." "Strange" Kicked said as he stepped closer towards Kendal. "What is?" She asked. "Gunther asked me to meet him here at 8 for few drinks" he said looking into her eyes. "You don't think they planned this, do you?" she asked. "Gunther, Gunther, Gunther" Kicked smiled. "Wait what do mean "they"?" He looked up at Kendal. "Alexis that little sneak, I'm going to kill her." Kendal whispered. "Look, Kick I'm sorry for all of this, I should head back" Kendal said apologetically. "Don't be, they meant well. Why don't we make the most of it, seeing as they went through all this effort? I don't have to be anywhere, do you?" Kick asked thinking that it's the now or never. He dropped his head and was about to walk away when Kendal replied "I guess it wouldn't hurt." Kick smiled and opened his arm out, inviting her to take his, which she did. "By the way, you look sexy" Kicked said as he turned to her and realized what he just said. She blushed, "You look as amazing as ever." They walked over to the picnic bench and found a basket full of food and a bottle of wine. Kick setup the picnic and they sat down and enjoyed their dinner. Kick and Kendal stole glances at each other until Kendal caught Kick staring, she smiled. "What is it?" she asked. "Nothing, well it's not nothing. Promise you wouldn't kill me?" he asked. "I'll try not to" she replied. "Are you seeing anyone?" he asked. "Huh… no, I'm not. You see it's hard to find someone to commit to especially in NY, everyone is so busy with their careers they miss out on the simplest things for example this picnic. It's been ages since I've actually seen the stars. That's how hectic things are." She answered, now looking a bit sad. "I know how that feels." He said. They laughed in unison. "Look at us, a pair of sad lonely people but yet we have everything going for us." He said. "Yeah, I'm actually considering a permanent move to Mellowbrooke." She said to his surprise. "What about New York and your job?" he asked. "Well I could always work from home. I wanted to be closer to home. In some strange way I love being here in Mellowbrooke." She said. "That's big of you" he said. "Hmmmm I have an idea, hold just a sec." He said. He got up pulled out the blanket and laid out on the ground. She asked him what he was doing. "You'll see" came his reply. Once he was done he called her to sit beside him on the grass. "You're kidding me right?" she said. He just smiled "you said you never saw the stars in a while so, why don't you see them from my point of view." She sat down beside him then he laid down looking up at the stars. She just stared at him and did the same. "Wow, this is beautiful" she exclaimed. They gazed up at the stars for what felt like hours. She dropped her hand onto what she thought was the blanket but instead found Kicks hand instead. She turned towards him only to find that he was now smiling and that he held her hand and began rubbing circles on the back of her hand. She blushed then smiled and intertwined their hands, then continued to stare up at the stars in comfortable silence. "Kick, do you remember our first kiss?" she asked still looking up. "Yeah I do, It was my first" he answered gleefully. "Mine too" she replied. "Really?" he asked as he turned to face her. "Yeah" I was." She answered. She also turned on her side to face him. "T'wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" he said. "Yeah coming from MR AWESOME" she said mockingly. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked now standing up. "Well it wasn't like it was planned or anything, you just used me as a distraction" she said now raising her voice. "Well I'm spontaneous, can't help it if I act on impulse." He said cockily. "Wait a second! What about you kissing me when we hiding from Ronaldo?" he asked now raising his voice. "It was a split second decision and it was your fault that we were stuck together in the first place" she said as-a-matter-of-factly. He stepped up to her wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto him. "Kick, what are you doing? She asked as he pulled her closer. "Acting on impulse" he said as he closed the gap between them. His lips were on hers and it wasn't long before she gave in and wrapped her hands around his neck and they deepened the kiss. It was a slow, deep, toe curling kiss that neither of them had experienced before. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue made it's way into her mouth. They went on for what felt like forever. They finally broke apart for air. Their foreheads resting together calming their erratic breathing. "That was amazing" Kick said. "I know" she said. "Best kiss ever" he asked? "Let's just say I'm glad that I turned out to be you and not Emo kid" she said as she lent in as their lips crashed together for a second time. She smiled into the kiss and said "definitely best kiss ever."


	6. Chapter 6

They slowed down their kiss. "It's getting late" Kendall moaned between kisses. "Do you wanna leave?" Kicked asked kissing her below her ear. "I'm cold" she whispered. "I can help warm you up" he said now kissing her neck. "I don't put out on the first date" she moaned as he sucked on her pulse point. "I never said anything about that" he said as he bit her shoulder. She winched and said, "I hope that's not a hickey, Kick!" "Hmmmmm, be mine Kendall" he asked as he ran his tongue over the red skin. "I was always yours Kick" she said. Kick pulled away and looked her in the eyes and to his surprise he found honesty. "So I'm not the only one that feels this way?" he asked her. "No, No you're not." she said. "Good" he said as he let out a sigh of relief. "Here take my jacket." He said placing it around her shoulders. He brought her to sit down in between his legs, so that he wrapped his hands around her. She rested her head on his shoulder as he intertwined the fingers and placed butterfly kisses down her neck. "Who would have thought, Kick Buttowski, a closet romantic!" she said mockingly. "Well Kick Buttowski isn't but Clarence Buttowski is!" he said proudly. "Would you be my date to my nieces birthday party Clarence?" she asked. "I would love too but you have to promise me that you will join me for dinner with my parents tomorrow" he said as they kissed. "Meet the parent's dinner?" she asked. "Yeah, unless you think we moving too fast?" he answered. "No…I mean yeah it is!" she said. Kick looked confused. "Oh I see. How about a friendly dinner then?" he suggested. "I could do that." She smiled. "Time to go Kick" she said as she got up. "But I don't want to leave" he whined. "Oh come on, I'll see you tomorrow" she pecked his cheek. "Do you need a ride?" he smirked. "No pun intended!" he said raising his hands in surrender. "I don't mind" she smiled. He climbed onto the bike and started up the engine. He helped her climb on. And they rode off. He dropped her off at her home, she kissed him goodbye and made her way home smiling like a mad hatter. Kick made his way home. His parents were still awake. He told them about Kendall coming over for dinner only to find out that they were leaving for the Old Country with Gunther's parents. He had to make other arrangements and he had to hurry.


	7. Chapter 7

Kick made a few calls and pulled a few strings to make reservations at Mellowbrooks finest restaurant, Le Gavroche. It was an up class place so a penguin suit was a must, to Kicks dismay. "It's for Kendall so you can do this!" he told himself. "Geez I have to let her know about the change of plans" he mumbled. He made his way to his room and looked through his draw only to find he doesn't own a penguin suit. "It seems I have to go shopping tomorrow." He said right before he climbed into bed. He sent Kendall a text message:

Kick: Hey are you still up?

Kendall: Hey yourself, yeah I am now.

Kick: I have some bad news about dinner tomorrow.

Kendall: Oh. It's not a problem.

Kick: lol I meant there's a change of plan. My parents are out of town so I made reservations Le Gavroche.

Kendall: OMG! How did u manage that? That place is like always fully booked.

Kick: I can be very persuasive if I wanted to be.

Kendall: Yeah you can. BTW I really enjoyed tonight.

Kick: Yeah I did too. You are gonna love tomorrow night.

Kendall: Definitely! I love French food.

Kick: (0_o)

Kendall: And the company as well.

Kick: Yeah Yeah… BTW the theme is sexy ;)

Kendall: lol only if you can handle this!

Kick: …. I'm a Daredevil….

Kick: Well it's a penguin suit for me and something really hot for you.

Kendall: You know, I've never seen you in a suit.

Kick: There's a first for everything.

Kendall: Can't wait.. Anyways I have to turn in. Goodnight, sweet dreams. Mwa

Kick: Goodnight! Dream about me.

Kick put down his phone and turned the lights out.

The next morning Kick got up bright and early and decided to go for a run. He ran down to the food and fix and met his old pal Wade. "Danger due" Wade called out. "Hey Wade, it's been too long." he said. "Yeah you pretty busy with the ladies, I see" Wade winked. "What? What do mean?" Kick asked nervously. "Well being famous and having groupies that sorta stuff" Wade explained. "Oh that, yeah just a bunch of weird girls trying to get in my pants and my money" he said sadly. "Don't stress Danger Dude, you'll find someone special!" Wade said trying to cheer him up. "Well I think I did!" Kick said as he reached for a Cheetah Chug. "Which is why I'm here, Where can I get a penguin suit?" he asked. "You're asking the wrong dude" Wade said. "But I heard there's a really expensive suit shop in the upper parts of Mellowbrook" he said. "Thanks, you're the man!" Kick said as he left. He made his way back home. He had a shower, changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and then grabbed his shades and keys then left to find the boutique. He searched and searched then pulled up next to a huge building. He walked into the building, welcomed by a personal shopper. "Hi, can I help you?" he asked Kick. "Yeah I need a suit, in fact I need two" Kick said. "Well sir we have the latest trends, you no longer have to dress like a penguin to look formal in our suits" he said proudly. "What's the occasion?" he asked Kick. "Well I'm taking someone out to dinner at Le Gavroche and the second function is a sweet 16th party at the Mellowbrook Country club" Kick said. He picked out a white high collared shirt with a black sports style jacket that allowed the shirt sleeves to fold outwards. "Try this" he said as he handed it to Kick. When Kick emerged from the change room, he looked different. "Wow it fits perfectly, you'll definitely be turning a few heads at the Country club" he complimented Kick as he handed him a suit. "This is the best suit we have available which I'm sure will fit perfectly" he informed Kick. Kick tried it on and was amazed at how well he fit into it. "It seems that Armani was made for you sir" he told Kick. " Hmm, I guess so. OK I'll take it" Kick said. He paid for the clothing then made his way back home. Once he reached home he pulled out his phone and texted Gunther to thank him for setting them up. He sent Kendall a reminder that he would pick her up at 7:30.

Kendall was with Alexis watching a movie when the message arrived. "So you're going out with Kick" Alexis asked trying not to sound too obvious. "Yeah imagine to my surprise when I got to the peak that Kick was the only one there." Kendall said with her eyebrows raised trying to hold an angry face but failing miserably. "Thank you Lex, I had a great time" she told her sincerely. "You're welcome. I hope Kick makes you happy aunt K coz if he doesn't then he'll have to answer to me" she said. Kendall laughed, "Yeah he does." "So where are your'll goin' tonight?" she asked. "We're going to Le Gavroche" she said excitedly. "Wow that place is really exclusive" Alexis said surprised. "I know, and I can't wait!" Kendall said. "Can ask a huge favor of you?" Alexis asked and she looked serious. "Sure anything for you Lex" Kendall replied. "Could you please ask Kick to come to my birthday? That would be the highlight of the day and I already told all my friends he's going to be there" she said disappointedly. Kendall used this to get back at Alexis. " Hmm geez I don't know Lex, you know it's not his type of thing" she said. "Oh come on aunt K, you're his girlfriend, he'll listen to you" she pleaded. "Kick is not one to take instruction and he rarely listens to anyone!" she stated. "But I'll try!" she said trying to put a smile on Alexis' face. "Thanks a lot, you're the greatest!" she said excitedly. "But don't keep you're hopes up." She warned. As they watched the movie.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day

Kendall paced back and forth in her lounge waiting anxiously for her date. "Chill out aunt K he'll be here" Alexis said amused. "I know I don't know why I'm so nervous" Kendall said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "See I told you so!" Alexis said as made her way upstairs giving Kick and Kendall their privacy. Kendall took a deep breath and reached for the door. The door swung opened to reveal Kick holding a single red rose which. Kick was at a loss for words when he laid his eyes on Kendall. She wore her hair up style and had curls draping her face. She was wearing a long black alter neck dress, which was bareback and had slit fro the right knee. "You look… Wow" was all Kick could manage. "Yeah you look hot in Armani" she blushed. "Shall we?" he asked as he handed her the rose. "Yeah let me just grab my coat" she said. Kick placed his hand at the small of her back and lead her to his Lamborghini. "I thought we should make a statement" he smirked. "I like your style" she said. As they drove off.

They made their way to the restaurant. Welcome Mr Buttowski, the manager greeted. "Mr Buttowsi, it's not everyday we have someone famous walk through our doors. I shall see to it that you have our finest table. Follow me" the manager said. HE sat them down in a secluded table which Kick asked for. "Bring us a bottle of your finest" Kick told the waiter. "This place is amazing" Kendall said. "Yeah I've never been to a classy place before. I'm perfectly fine with a cheese burger" he said. "But since this is special night with a special lady I'll make an exception" he said as he reached for her hand. Throughout dinner they made jokes, laughed and learnt more about each other. Kendall told Kick about Alexis' plead from earlier. Kick suggested he surprise her by making grand entrance during the formalities. She agreed. The manager told them about the a garden that they have in the back reserved for their VIPs and offered Kick and Kendall an all access pass. Kick and Kendall walked through what felt like something out of a fairy tale. Exotic flowers suspended from the ceiling, a fountain in the middle, a few benches, and parrots among other things. "Kick this is amazing" she said. "Yeah I know" he said. "Now I understand why this place is so exclusive" she said. "Yeah, I would never have guessed that this was here." He said. "Thank you for bringing me here" she looked him in the eye and said sincerely. "You're welcome" he said as he pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was slow and passionate. Kick was in no rush, he wrapped his arms around her bare waist sending shock waves through her body. He deepened the kiss as she played with the hairs on the back of his neck. He pulled back grasping for air. "Take me home" Kendall said to Kicks surprise. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't, so shut up and kiss me" she demanded as he smiled and obliged. The kiss got hot and sloppy fast. He pulled her flush against him so she could feel how much she affected him. "Let's go" she said. "Your place or mine?" he asked. "Yours" she said between kisses. The left the hidden paradise and made their way out. Kick paid the bill and they left. They got into the car as Kick raced back home. Kendall wasn't helping with the slit on her dress, now ridding higher. Kick reached down and ran his hand on her thigh. She held his hand as he caressed her. Within moments they reached his driveway. "We're here" he said.

**Please note that I will be changing the rating, the next chapter definitely M.**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kick opened the door to the house and carried Kendall into his bedroom. She laughed loudly asking Kick to put her down. He put her down in his bedroom then turned to lock the door. "Don't ask, I'd rather be safe than sorry!" he said as he turned. He walked up to Kendall, stocking her as he opened his tie, throwing it to the floor. He removed his coat and threw it to the other side of his room. The first thing he did when he reached her was let her hair loose. He pulled her close and they kissed, wild yet passionately. She pulled out his shirt and opened it exposing his chest. She ran her hand over his muscles, down his abs then brought it back to his face. She smiled then lent in for another kiss. Her skin was like silk to him. Her touches were driving him insane, he needed her and he needed her now. He reached up and undid her dress and it pooled around her ankles. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He kissed her putting his full weight on her pining her to the bed. He kissed her jaw, trailing his tongue below the sensitive spot below her ear, then down her neck so slowly it's driving her wild. He then attacked her collar bone slowly tasting his way done to her breasts, which were now hardened. He latched onto one nipple with his mouth and the other he massaged with his index finger and thumb. He licked and gripped her nipple with his teeth. She was moaning loudly, she held on to his head as he attacked her nipples. His hand caressed her stomach and it dipped lower and lower 'til his hand was inside her panties. He dipped his finger in between her folds and he moaned and began sucking her nipples relentlessly. She bucked her hips onto his hand. He pulled his fingers out then began his decent, kissing her stomach making his way to were he wants to be. He looked up at her and ripped off her panty and threw it with the rest of the clothes. She grasped loudly. He placed opened mouth kisses down her inner thighs as her legs widened. He reached her folds and parted it with his fingers then ran his rough tongue over her clit. She arched her back right off the bed as Kick assaulted her clit with skill. He let the tip of his tongue flick her clit as she bucked her hips into his face. She was close and he could tell, he slipped two fingers knuckle deep into her as she grasped and sat up. He took his free hand and placed it onto her stomach and held her down. He started pumping her slowly and her juices were oozing out of her. He slid in a third finger and started pumping her hard. He could see she was writhing and he kept going. "Come for Babe" he said as he reached down and licked her one last time and then she clenched around his fingers as she came, hard. He helped her ride out her orgasm by licking her juices and sliding his tongue inside her.

She unbuckled his pants and released his erection from his boxers. She was stunned at the size of him. She wrapped her hand around him and rubbed his shaft a few times before running her tongue over his tip; he closed his eyes and clenched his fists trying to control himself. He lost all control when she took him in; deep throating him. He grabbed her head as she took him deeper. He pulled himself out of her mouth, "I won't last if you keep that up." He mounted her as her rubbed his tip on her clit. He placed himself at her entrance and in one slow painful thrust he slid into her. He filled her to the hilt. They laid still until she fully adjusted to him. He kissed her "Are you ok." "Just give me a few seconds" she said grasping. "I can stop if I'm hurting you" he said genuinely concerned. "No….No, it's just that you're big and I need a few minutes." She said. She reached up and kissed him then moved he began to remove himself from her careful not to hurt her. She moaned loud when he drove himself inside her. He intertwined their hands as he started to thrust hard. He bit down on her neck trying to muffle his own moans. She was tight and wet. He began grunting as he picked up speed. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pumped her. She met him thrust for thrust. She was close again, He reached down and rubbed her clit and she clenched around him but he kept pumping her. He got onto his knees then picked her up and began pumping her. The sound of wet skin slapping and grunts from him and moans from her could be heard. Everything else was silent. Kick was far from coming. He pumped her hard. She began to beg "Come in me Kick, I wanna feel you in me." "Give me a few more minutes" he grunted. He wrapped his mouth on her nipples that's when she lent forward and laid him flat on his back. She began ridding him fast and hard. She pinned him and dangled her tits in front of him. "Come for me" she begged. "Not like this" he smirked. In one quick move he flipped them and he pinned her. "Like this" he said. He started fucking her deep. He slipped his hands under her and gripped her shoulders and latched onto her neck and muffled his moans as he fucked her hard. She was about to come yet again and this time he was ready to let go with her. She screamed out in bliss as he milked himself in her. They lay joined in silence, both panting. "That was awesome" he said as he rolled of her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Yeah it was." She said. He reached for the duvet and covered them. She placed her head in the crook of his neck and he drew circles on her back. "Kick" she called out softly. "Yeah" he answered. "I love you" she said. "I love you too Kendall" he smiled and replied and he kissed her. They spent the night at Kick's place with no sleep in mind though.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay, my pc was on the fritz. Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Here goes. BTW i'm looking for suggestions. Any at this point.

The next morning Kendall woke up to a beautiful day, the sun shining brightly, birds chirping. She felt safe in the arms of her lover and she didn't want to leave. As she laid her head on Kicks chest her stomach began to growl. She decided to get up and make them breakfast. She reached down for Kick's shirt and made her way downstairs. She settled on a simple fruit salad and fresh o.j. While slicing the fruit she felt Kick's arms wrap around her from behind. "Good morning" he whispered as he kissed her neck. "Good morning" she said in a sultry voice. "I was wondering were you ran off to" he told as he kissed her jaw. "I came to make us breakfast" she said trying to steady her breath. "Great I'm starving" he said. "But it's not food I'm craving." He said seductively as his hands began to wander opening her buttons one at a time. "Hmm" she moaned as she turned in his arms now facing him. She picked a strawberry and slowly rubbed it on her lips then bit into it as the juice dripped down her jaw. Kick licked the juice of her mouth then picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "You're such a tease" he said as he impaled her in one thrust. "Now you're gonna get punished." He said as he began pumping her. It didn't take the long 'til the both came. "This day couldn't get any better" Kick said gently lowering Kendall on her feet. "I'm heading to the shower" she winked as she made her way to the bathroom. "It just did" he smiled.

After they showered, they sat down to breakfast. Both with silly smiles plastered on there faces. "So what's your plan for the rest of the day" he asked. "Hmm apart from spending time with my sister, nothing much really" she replied. "Oh" he said disappointedly. "How about you?" she asked. "I'll hang out with the guys maybe try a few new stunts." He said. "Kendall do you mind if we hang out later?' he asked. "Well actually have a few things to sort out before the birthday tomorrow." She said. "Oh I see." He said. "Are you joining us for the party tomorrow?" she asked. "Yeah sure" he said. "I thought we could tell people that we're together now" she suggested. Just then his phone buzzed. He picked it up and saw that it was his agent. "I have to take this. Excuse me" he said. "Hey Tony, how ya doing?, Yeah it's great to be back. Really? That's great news. Tomorrow? I can't I have made plans. I can't change it, I know this is big! OK we'll talk later. Cool bye" "I take it that you have some good news" she asked. "Yeah, I've landed a major movie role" he said. "That's great" she said. "Yeah but I have to meet the producers tomorrow" he looked up at her. He could see the disappointment on her face. "Look I don't have to go" he said "No, No you have to go, this is a big opportunity for you." She encouraged him. "I'll explain to Alexis, she'll understand." She said. "And you?" he asked. "I'll be fine" she smiled. "Speaking of Alexis, I have to get going" she's probably waiting for me. She got up and kissed him and whispered "I love you". He smiled into the kiss and said "I love you too" then she made her way home.

Kick left Mellowbrook around midday, caught the earliest flight to L.A. He sent Kendall a text telling her that he was sorry that he had to leave. Kick took his seat in first class beside an elderly man. He simply smiled and pulled out his phone and looked at the picture that he took with Kendall last night. "She's a beauty" said the old man. "Yeah she is" Kick smiled. "If I were you son, I'd not let her go" he said and closed his eyes to sleep. Kick thought about his future and would Kendall want to be apart of it. Would it be too soon to ask her? He thought. Well he had to focus on the meeting he had first. He touched in LA two hours later, made his way over to his agents who set up the meeting for the next day at 10am sharp. He made his way to his condor apartment and spent the night there. He decided to go online and browse through for gift ideas for Alexis. He came across a bracelet that had her birthstone. It was simple, yet elegant. As he browsed through more jewelry catalogs, he came across Tiffany's. He saw an elegant white gold ring that had a diamond in the center. I was simple and it was Kendall. He took down the product number and address; he was going to pay them a visit first thing tomorrow. Then it was lights out.

Kick woke up to the sound of his alarm. He pulled out his phone, texted his love and made his way to the bathroom. After he was ready he left. He pulled into multi-storey building. He was greeted by an elderly women, "Can I help you" she asked gleefully.

"Yes, I'm looking for this" Kick showed her the product code. "Wise choice, she must be a special lady" she said as she escorted him to the back. She pulled out the box that contained the ring. "You see this ring is a rare piece and we only have 3, this is our last one." She said as she handed it to him. "It's perfect" he smiled. Everything about it screamed Kendall. "I'll take it" he said. The lady took his card and proceeded to prepare the ring. A few minutes later she returned with a small bag handing it to Kick. "Thanks" he said as he left. He made his way to the meeting.

The meeting was long and boring to Kick. He agreed to the terms and will begin filming in a month. The problem was that they will be shooting the movie all over the world. It would take ruflly around 4 months. And it was action packed that's for sure. He heard something about Scarlet Rosetti being one of the producers but before he could inquire more they had terminated the meeting. He went up to Tony, "Hey did I hear right? Scarlet is the producer!" "Producer? Dude she's the Executive producer!" he laughed. "This is going to be interesting" Kick mumbled.

Please review...


	11. Chapter 11

Kick realized he could still make it to Alexis party if he caught the flight out. He asked Tony to pull a few strings at the airport to get him a seat which he gladly obliged. It was 3 pm and the party starts in an hour he needed to get there in record time.

Meanwhile….

"I'm sorry Lex but Kick had to fly back yesterday. He said he had an important meeting with his agents about a movie contract" she tried to convince Alexis. "Ha! If this is a joke to get back at me for setting you up, it's not funny aunt K" she said almost in tears. "I'm sorry Lex he promised me he would come but it so happened that his agent called him and asked him to fly down to L.A. It's really important for his career" she pleaded. "It's just that I would have meant so much for him to be here!" she said. "I know" Kendall pulled her in for a hug. "Come on lets get you ready for this party." Kendall said. "Oh OK" she sighed. "Come on, I wanted him to be here as well. We were going to officially announce our relationship status" Kendall sighed. "Really?" Alexis asked. "Yeah" she said. "So officially, Kick is my uncle" she squealed. "Well were official, not married!" she deadpanned. "Same thing" she replied. They laughed and got ready.

It was two hours later, Kick landed in Mellowbrook. He made his way home as fast as possible, got changed and decided to make an awesome entrance at the Country Club. He took the keys to his superbike and made his way over there. He saw a ramp and rode up it and landed at the terrace of the hall in view of everyone. He waited for the commotion to seize before he stepped of the bike and made his way into the club. Everyone wondered who this stranger was. Alexis was excited and knew that could only be Kick. Kendall on the other hand was baffled by the stranger. "That couldn't be Kick, he's L.A, unless he sent a stuntman as a gift for Alexis" she thought now confused. He made his way towards Kendall, "So I hear you're having a party for your niece." He said in a deep voice. "Yeah, and who are you? Did Kick send you?" she asked. "Why would I do that?" he asked realizing he just slipped up. "Kick" she called as she pulled off his helmet. "Hey, missed me?" he asked as he pulled her in for a slow deep kiss. "Ahem" Kendall sister cleared her throat. "Excuse me but you two are creating a scene here" she whispered. They pulled away "Sorry sis' you remember Clarence Buttowski don't you?" she asked. "Yeah I remember, that short kid with the white jumpsuit that you had the hugest crush on!" she said. "Huh yeah" she said now embarrassed. "What about him?" she asked. "Hmm this is Clarence Buttowski, my boyfriend." She said. "Oh my!" She said really embarrassed. "Pleasure to finally meet Alexis' mum" he said. "I guess there'll be time for introductions later, we need to get the formalities over with." Kendall's sister said. "Yeah sure" they said in unison. "Sorry folks I know this was a surprise to us all, this is Clarence Buttowski my little sister's boyfriend and apparently Alexis' birthday surprise." She announced. Then all of Alexis' friends began chanting "KICK, KICK, KICK." Alexis was over the moon. "Is he famous or something?" Kendall sister asked. "Huh he's Kick Buttowski, Suburban Daredevil." Kendall smiled as Kick made his way towards his screaming fans.

After the party and after the introduction to Kendall's family, Kick asked Kendall to go with him to Le Gavroche. "I thought we could have some alone time" he said. "Yeah sure, let me grab my coat and then say goodbye." She said. "Great, ask them not to wait up" he joked. He pulled out his phone and called the manager of the restaurant to ask if he everything in place because they were about to leave. The manager verified that everything was ready and waiting. Just then Kendall came out, "I'm ready" she said. "Are you okay to ride on my bike?" he asked smiling. "Sure, your bike" she said sarcastically smiling at the pun. "Let's go" he said as he helped her onto the bike. She held wrapped her arms around his waist as they rode off. It took them a couple of minutes to reach Le Gavroche. The manager was waiting for them. "Your table is ready Mr Buttowski" he said. "Please call me Kick" he said. "Very well Kick, right this way" he said leading them into the secret garden. They walked down hand in hand into the garden. "OH MY GOSH Kick, this is breathtaking" she said in awe. The manager had set up scented candles all over the garden. The entire garden was illuminated with candle light, it was an amazing sight. Next to the fountain was a table set for two. Which had had white orchids, which just happened to be Kendall's favorite. "Kick, when did you manage to arrange this" she asked teary eyed. "Well I felt really bad for leaving yesterday and I have great news, but first have a seat." He said. They sat down and enjoyed the ambiance. "I'm glad to see that Alexis enjoyed her special day" he broke the silence. "Yeah and the highlight was you flying in with your bike" she said smiling. "Yeah I don't disappoint" he said cockily. "No you don't" she said. "So how was your trip back to L.A." she asked. "Well I have a big movie deal, it's a great action packed thriller" he explained. He went on to tell her about the filming schedule. Kendall was in awe of Kick was telling her. She was really happy for him. "Everything is great except for the fact that Scarlet is the Executive producer and that she will be there every step of the way" he said watching the smile fade off Kendall's face. "Scarlet Rosseti?" Kendall asked not believing her ears. "Of all the people Kick" she asked. "Oh my Gosh Kick this is high school all over again" she said in tears. "No, no, no, Kendall please don't cry" Kicked tried to calm her down. She got up and walked to the fountain. "How can you ask me to stay calm when you just told me that Scarlet Rosseti is back in your life!" she almost screamed. "But it's different now." He tried to reason with her. "It never stopped her before" she snapped. "That was High school Kendall, a lot has changed ever since" he pleaded. "I don't think you know how much it hurt when I saw the two of you kissing in the hallway, just when I thought my heart has finally healed you tell me this" she says tears rolling down her face. Kick walked up to hold her but she stepped back. "Look Kendall, I know I've been a jerk when I was younger and yes I've learnt the hard way that lust only leads your downfall. The biggest mistake I've ever made was letting you go." He said with tears brimming his eyes. "I'm not going to make the same mistake again" he said as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug. "Kendall you're the best thing to happen to me since my career took off and I'm not going to let anyone or anything ever come between us now that I've finally found you" he said as he pulled her away from his embrace. He reached her cheek and wiped away the tears with his thumb then ran his hands down her hands and stepped back then got down on one knee. Kendal couldn't believe her eyes. "Kendall, I've made the biggest mistake of my life by cheating on you when we young and even though we went our separate ways we still managed to find our way back together. I came back to Mellowbrook feeling empty inside. I've finally found you and you make me feel alive again. I love you. If this isn't love then I don't know what is. Kendall Perkins, will you marry me?"

AN: Yes they had a past. I didn't see seem right for them not to. Anyways Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Kendall was stunned; she froze. After a while, covered her mouth with her free hand. "Say something" Kick pleaded. She pulled her hand out of his. Kick was horrified. "Kendall" he called out softly. She turned around and looked him with hurt. "I'm sorry Kick, I can't so this right now. I need to clear my head." She said as she walked past him and made her way to the exit. He called out to her but she ignored him. Kick, now defeated made his way out the restaurant. He got onto his bike not believing his luck rode off to widow makers' peak. He stepped off and looked down at the black abbess. He couldn't lose Kendall not like this. "If she needs time I'll give her as much as she wants." He whispered. As he sat there looking at the stars he came up with an awesome idea for a stunt. He'll attempt riding down WM's peak with his modified dirt bike. "Hmm it would test the limits of TRI-X9", which he named it. HE pulled out of phone and made a few calls arranging for the big stunt. It was set, this Friday he would make the jump. He left WM peak and made his way home to prepare. Even though It was an awesome stunt, he's heart was still with Kendall. He made his way home but decided to take a detour, passing by the Perkins residence. He noticed there was someone seated on the swing set in the playground near by. It was Kendall. He couldn't resist the urge to stay away. He got of the bike and walked over to her standing near the pole opposite her. "Hey" he said. She sniffled and wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheek, "hey." "Are you OK" he asked genuinely concerned. She sighed, "Kick, I love you but it's just that Scarlet is still a raw wound to me. Do you know how difficult it was for me to get over your betrayal? And now you tell me that she's still apart of your life just opens up old wounds." "Kendall I love you not her, I'm committed to you whether you believe me or not." He said. She could hear the honesty in his voice. He reached for her hand and placed the ring in the palm of her hand. "Whenever you're ready Kendall, I'll be waiting, no matter how long it takes." He said as he kissed her gently on the lips and walked away leaving Kendall to herself. She looked down at the ring in her hand and tried it on. It was simple yet elegant and she loved it. She knew that she wanted this so badly but she needs time to get over Scarlet and find a way to move forward with Kick.

Alexis was walking home from school Wednesday and noticed a bunch of kids looking at a poster. She walked over to see what the commotion was about. "KICK BUTTOWSKI, Defies all laws of gravity with a death-defying stunt that has him plummeting down Widow Makers Peak with a modified Dirt bike. This Friday! Be there. Not for the faint hearted." "OMG this is crazy and why didn't Aunt K tell me about this" she asked herself. As she made her way home she heard everyone talking about how dangerous it was for anyone to go down there. He was risking his life for a lost cause. She began to run home. When she got there she called out for Kendall. "Aunt K" she called. "In the study" she replied. "Hey Lex what's up" she said as she continued to type on her laptop. "Aunt K, did Kick ever mention having any daredevil activity in Mellowbrook?" she asked quizzically. "Nope, he's here on vacation" she replied not looking at the girl. "I see" she said. "And exactly when last have you spoken to Kick?" she asked as she reached into her bag. "Hmm, you're birthday I guess, why and what's with the third degree?" Kendall asked turning her attention to Alexis. She walked over to Kendall and placed the flyer on her laptop. "This is why!" she said. I heard they people saying that this really dangerous and he could die if he goes through with it" she said filled with concern. Kendall couldn't believe her eyes. She pulled out her phone and tried calling him. "Dammit Kick, voice mail!" she moaned. She tried several times to no avail. She called Gunther: Hey Kendall.

Kendall: Hey Gunther, when did he decide this?

Gunther: I have no idea. I'm just as surprised as you are.

Kendall: Have you seen him or heard from him?

Gunther: I've tried calling him but I heard that he's meditating and doesn't want to be disturbed.

Kendall: Where?

Gunther: They didn't say. I'm sorry Kendall, I know this is dangerous but this is Kick were talking about, he won't back down.

Kendall: Gunther something has happened, I need to talk to him.

Gunther: He's returning on Friday just before the jump.

Kendall: Thanks Gunther.

Gunther: Anytime.

She cut the call and broke down, "this is all my fault". She reached down to her drawer and pulled out the ring and showed it to Alexis. Just then her sister walked in. "Kendall what's going on?" she asked. Kendall had no choice but to tell them the whole story.

"Kendall sweetheart, he loves you he would have not asked to be his wife. Whatever happened it's all in the past. He's in love with you, he wouldn't cheat on you. Go to him Kendall and tell him that you're ready. If you don't, you may never get the chance to." She said sincerely. "Yeah aunt K, mum's right and I've seen the two of you together, there's no doubt that this is meant to be." She said. "Thanks guys, but he's nowhere to be found and he will only return on Friday" she said. "Well then you better start preparing yourself" they said and left her with her thoughts. She placed the ring on her finger and made her choice. Now she needs to tell Kick.

AN: I'll be ending this pretty soon.. Thanks. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi guys this is the last chapter. Unless you guys want me to write about the wedding. Please let me know. **_

Friday dawned, Mellowbrook was buzzing with the media and fans from all over. Kendall tried to make her way to the top so that she could speak to Kick, but they weren't allowing anyone near the peak. She tried to explain but they wouldn't here it. She looked at the ring and now fully determined, she pushed passed the security and made a run for it. They chased after her but she was too quick for them and hid near a shed waiting for Kick to arrive. She could hear the people screaming. She saw him making his way up to the peak, when she got a closer look, it was definitely him but with the intensity and concentration that he always had before a stunt. "This isn't good." she whispered and walked towards him. "Hey", she said from behind. He turned around and saw her standing there and smiled. "Came to wish me luck?" he asked. "Hmm not really" she said rolling her eyes then smiled. They stepped closer. "We'll I came here to tell show you something" she said lifting her hand to cover her mouth exposing the ring. "Okay" he said stepping closer. Kick wasn't getting the hint. She walked up to him "OMG you can be so clueless yet still so adorable" she laughed. "OK I've got three things to say; Firstly, I missed you, secondly what on earth were you thinking doing this" she said shoving the pamphlet against his chest. "OK, I missed you too so much that when you said you needed time that I decided to attempt the jump to prevent me from stalking you" he smirked. Then he pulled her in for deep kiss only to be interrupted by the security guards. "Sorry Kick, We'll deal with her." They said pulling Kendall away from Kick's embrace. "What the.. Let her go!" Kick demanded. "Yes sir!" they said in unison. "Now please give some privacy" he begged. "As you wish Kick, but if she gives you any trouble, let us know" they said looking at Kendall. "Geez that was embarrassing" she said. "Now where were we." He asked as he pulled her in for a slow, deep, toe curling kiss. "So what's the third thing you wanted say" he asked. "Hmm, yeah about that" she said as she pulled her hand from behind him and showed him her hand, which now bares the ring. Kick held her hand. She smiled. "Look Kick, I fully understand now that you wouldn't have asked if you had doubts. Thank goodness I came to my senses in time" she said. She leaned in to kiss him. "Let's try this again shall we?" He pulled her to the edge of WM peak, in full view of everyone to see, and then got down one knee "Kendall Perkins, Will you marry me?" She was now teary eyed and nodding "Yes, Yes, I'll marry you" she said as he slipped the ring on her finger himself and then kissed her hand. He got up and lifted Kendall as she shrieked with excitement. They kissed as the crowd began cheering. "Now go give them what they came for" she said as she kissed him once more for luck. "Be safe my love" she whispered. Kick mounted the bike and rode off the peak with high speed. He's descent was watched by all in silence. He made it to the bottom in 10 sec flat a new world record. Everyone cheered. He knew that he wouldn't have done it wasn't for his fiancé.

Kick went on to be one of the biggest action heroes of his time. He and Kendall married in the Caribbean and moved to L.A, where they have two children, Alexander and Xavier and expecting a third. Kendall decided to eventually open her own consultation office, which she worked from home. They regularly visit Mellowbrook and even bought a vacation home there. Kick and Kendall Buttowski lived happily ever after.

**THE END: THANK YOU ALL FOR READING. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS**


End file.
